Love
by NiennaAngel
Summary: SpencerxRobert oneshot. Robert worries over Spencer being three hours late


Alrighty, Sakura wo Miro requested a SpencerxRobert oneshot from me so I wrote it. I think it's cute and fluffy. It also has no dialogue. XD I'm an odd one. Anyway. This is dedicated to Sakura wo Miro! Enjoy and review!

* * *

Robert paced in front of the large fire that he had built in the master suite's fireplace. He couldn't help it. He had no idea what was going on with his lover and it was worrying him sick. Spencer's flight had been scheduled to land three hours earlier, but the blond had yet to turn up at the German castle where he was supposed to meet his lover. Robert flopped into the large overstuffed leather chair and glared at the flickering flames. His usual calm nature had given way to frustrated impatience. The griffin's fingers raked through royal purple hair for the millionth time in the past three hours. He sighed and closed his eyes as he attempted to clear the dangerous thoughts from his mind. Looking over at his cell phone that was sitting on the table next to his chair he decided to call the airline and just check to make sure that the flight had landed safely.

Robert's thumb hovered over the buttons terrified to actually dial in fear of being told that Spencer's flight had crashed or gone missing. He squeezed his eyes shut as he screwed up his courage to dial the number. The German noble had already called earlier in the day to check that the flight was on time so he wouldn't need the phone book. All he needed was to look in the list of his recent calls, highlight the proper number and then hit the green button to call. His thumb darted over the keypad that he had memorized within days of getting the phone. Robert and Spencer's relationship consisted mostly of phone conversations due to the fact that they lived in different countries and only saw each other for a few days each month and during school breaks. Robert's finger pressed down on the green button and he held the phone to his ear. The griffin didn't listen to the greeting as he was put on hold.

Spencer leaned in the doorway as he watched Robert sit in the large overstuffed leather chair with his cell phone pressed to his ear and his eyes shut tightly. His flight had been redirected and he had been forced to catch a connecting flight making him several hours late. Given the exhausted and worried look on Robert's face as he hung up Spencer could guess that he had been told that the flight had been redirected. Smiling softly he walked into the room and allowed the plush carpeting to silence his footsteps. Robert must have been too wrapped up in his thoughts to register the Russian's presence because it wasn't until Spencer's lips were pressed gently to the German's that his eyes snapped open. Robert leaned into the kiss silently relieved to know that his lover was safe from harm. Spencer pulled back and smiled softly at his griffin. He wrapped his hands around Robert's forearms and pulled him up off the chair only to slide down onto it himself and then pull Robert onto his lap. Robert blushed lightly at the change in position, but smiled at Spencer all the same. Spencer pulled the noble into another gentle kiss as he held the griffin as tightly as possible without actually hurting him.

When they broke apart they stared into each other's eyes. They both opted to stay silent as they settled for cuddling in front of the large fire. Robert gently tucked his head beneath Spencer's chin and closed his eyes lightly as Spencer began to massage the back of his head. He yawned and shifted closer to the Russian's strong chest. Spencer smiled down at Robert and shifted his grip. He knew his lover well and knew that he had exhausted himself by worrying about what was happening with Spencer. The blond stood as he cradled the purple haired noble in his arms. He walked over towards the king size bed and laid Robert down gently. Spencer helped Robert out of his clothes before stripping to his own boxers and climbing into the bed beside his lover. Robert waited impatiently as Spencer gathered the blankets and pulled them up over their bodies. Once the Russian had settled down on the bed the German snuggled up to him and curled his body around his lover's much larger frame. Spencer held him tight and kissed his forehead gently. It was a silent encouragement to get some sleep until he was well enough to face the remainder of the day.

When Robert awoke he was still being held in the strong embrace of his lover. Smiling softly he nuzzled his lover's bare chest and was rewarded with a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Most people didn't think to characterize Spencer as loving and gentle, but those were the first words that came to mind whenever Robert was asked to describe the quiet Russian. They had been together for several years and there was nothing Robert enjoyed more than being with his lover simply because of how well he was treated when they were together. When he was around Spencer he could give up control. He wasn't responsible for anything except to show as much love as he was given. Spencer took care of everything and it was a welcome break from his usual life where he was under pressure to control and decided on everything. Being with Spencer was the most freeing experience of the noble's short life. He tilted his head back and smiled up at the Russian beyblader turned psychology professor at Moscow's top university. Spencer pressed a kiss to Robert's lips and smiled back. Deciding he was perfectly content to stay where he was Robert tucked his head beneath Spencer's chin and allowed himself to fall asleep.

Spencer held Robert close as the other slumbered peacefully. He ran his fingers through his lover's hair as he considered just how lucky he was. It had taken him over two years of crushing on Robert before he had finally gotten enough courage to ask the griffin out on a date. To say he had been surprised would have been an understatement. He had honestly expected flat-out rejection, not acceptance and a blush the color of Tala's hair to go with it. He truly loved his griffin and hated that they lived in separate countries, but at least during his summer break they could spend the entire time together. He sighed and pressed a loving kiss to the top of his lover's head. After being satisfied with the knowledge that Robert wasn't going to wake anytime soon Spencer decided that he too would take a nap after his aggravating plane travel. It wouldn't be hard to fall asleep with Robert curled against him. It was never hard to sleep when he was with Robert. It was when the German wasn't beside him that nightmares from a past he had long since left behind came back to haunt him.

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed that. Was it okay? I can never tell. People tell me I'm a great writer and I tend to look at them funny. I honestly don't see it and I'm not being humble about it. I really don't think I'm that great, but if you guys and girls do then I guess I'll just keep posting for you all. Also, if you would like to request a pairing and have me dedicate a story to you let me know. I tend to write those stories within a week of getting the request unless it's a pairing that I don't think I can write convincingly. Like RickxMichael or any pairing involving non-tournmanet competing teams. Did that make sense? Anyway, I'll stop rambling. Please review!


End file.
